Mechanical ventilatory settings are a major factor for outcome in human acute lung injury (ALI) and at least 137 patients per 100,000 residents are treated with mechanical ventilation every year in the United States. The long-term goal of this project is to develop and apply techniques of Positron Emission Tomography (PET) to elucidate mechanisms producing ALI and to advance methods to assess, prevent, and treat this condition. The relationship between heterogeneity of lung expansion, associated mechanical stresses and neutrophilic inflammation, are thought to be central to the pathogenesis of ventilator induced lung injury (VILI). However, several accepted concepts on VILI are based on extrapolations from acute (2-4h) homogeneous preparations from in vitro, small animal, or theoretical models, and used to explain the heterogeneous, multifactorial and progressive (hours to days) nature of human ventilator-associated lung injury. PET imaging offers the tools to assess in vivo, in humans and large animals, the determinants of regional inflammation and gas exchange dysfunction produced by mechanical ventilation. The project consists of 3 specific aims: 1) To assess the contribution of neutrophils to the regional lung 18F-fluorodeoxy- glucose (18F-FDG) uptake imaging signal by comparing 18F-FDG uptake between both lungs of intact and neutrophil depleted sheep exposed to single lung VILI; 2) To assess the relationship between regional tidal volumetric strain and regional 18F-FDG uptake, as a measure of inflammation, in a heterogeneously expanding lung, under ventilatory settings deemed 'safe1 in humans, and evaluate whether regional 18F-FDG uptake correlates with the resulting regional gas exchange dysfunction; 3) To quantify changes caused by heterogeneity in lung expansion in the regional relationships between 18F-FDG uptake, tidal volumetric strain and gas exchange dysfunction, both in the presence and absence of endotoxemia. Studies will be conducted on sheep models to simulate the vertical dependence of lung dysfunction and injury in humans, which is essentially absent in isolated cells or small mammals. Topographical and temporal changes in lung function and inflammation will be studied with PET imaging of: (a) intravenous (iv)18F-FDG to quantify neutrophilic inflammation; (b) iv 13N-nitrogen (13NN)-saline to measure regional perfusion, ventilation, and shunt; and (c) inhaled 13NN to measure dynamic changes in gas content during mechanical ventilation. We expect that the project will advance functional lung imaging for ALI,bring insights on new mechanisms of ALI,yield needed pre-clinical data to translate PET imaging of the lung into clinical application, and provide tools for developing and testing rational approaches to patient-specific mechanical ventilatory management.